Hero
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Random title for a random story. Tonks is kidnapped by Greyback(surprise for one of my stories) and found later. OOTP based, mostly follows canon. Rated M because... I feel like it.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. ** _

"No news?" Dumbledore asked.

"There's been talk around the werewolves." Remus said. "They've been talking about a young female, but haven't mentioned anything that could make me think it's Tonks."

"And what about Greyback?" Sirius asked. "Has he said anything?"

"Yes, the girl was left close enough that any one in the pack can see her, but none of us can get anywhere near her. I've tried seeing who she is, but Greyback's always lingering near her. Usually, the whole process lasts about 7 days. The first four, the girl is beaten and she tries running countless times and he rapes them. By day four, they go unconscious and die three days later. It's only been three days since Tonks disappeared, so there's still a chance we'll be able to find her."

"And what day does Greyback stop lingering near them?" Sirius asked.

"The day they go unconscious. So, tomorrow night, after this girl goes unconscious, I should be able to get close enough to her. The problem is that if it is Tonks, and Greyback catches me trying to move her, he'll kill both of us-"

"If it is Tonks, I say you come here straight away, and we plan something." Sirius said. "That way, there'll be more than just you there if Greyback catches you."

"It'll probably be safer if a whole group of us goes." Mad-Eye said. "It'll get Tonks out of there without Greyback seeing, hopefully."

"No." Remus said.

"What?" Kingsley asked. "No to a group being there, or-"

"We have to do it before tomorrow night. It's Full Moon tomorrow night. We need to do it tonight, at Midnight. Even if this girl isn't Tonks, some family will get their daughter or wife or sister back."

"Why midnight?" Sirius asked.

"Greyback will most likely have to sleep, right? And it'll be dark enough. It's going to snow tonight again, so the clouds will add some more cover." Remus explained. "Who all will be in the group tonight?"

"I think Kingsley, Alastor and you shall be the best ones-" Dumbledore started.

"Wait. I want to go too." Sirius interrupted.

"Sirius, you can't. You must stay here. But if this female is Miss Tonks, bring her straight back here. Not St Mungo's. She'll have to stay hidden here until she is well again and Greyback is gone."

"How can you be sure Greyback will be gone, Albus?" Mad-Eye asked. "It could take years. Why would you want Tonks to stay hidden-"

"There's been talk." Severus spoke up. "Among the Death Eaters about Nymphadora. Mostly between Bellatrix and Greyback. Bellatrix wants her dead, and Greyback's willing to do the job for Bellatrix."

* * *

They stood as the snow fell in thick flakes. They were able to see the dark haired girl huddled on the ground, snow melting as it hit her naked and beaten body. Greyback was kneeling over her, and every little while, they'd hear the sharp sound of him slapping her.

It was nearing midnight, and Greyback finally rose, saying something to a smaller man before walking off into the trees away from the girl. The man turned and watched as Greyback disappeared, and they took their chance.

Remus pulled his wand out, sending a Stunning Jinx at the man. He fell silently in the snow, and Mad-Eye moved forward, removing his cloak.

He knelt next to the girl, draping the cloak over her shivering form. Bruises covered her pale, almost blue, skin. Scratches accompanied the bruises, covering most of her skin surface. Kingsley and Remus stood behind Mad-Eye as he lifted her dark curls away from her face completely. Her blue eyes were half closed, brimming with tears.

"Oh Merlin, it's Tonks." Mad-Eye said, wrapping his cloak around her tighter and lifting her. "We have to go before Greyback comes back."

They Disapparated, and walked into Grimmauld Place as fast as they could.

"Molly!" Kingsley called. "Get blankets! And some of Tonks' clothes!"

It was a few minutes later and Molly had managed to get Tonks into some warm clothes and under a couple of blankets on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Kingsley, get me warm water?" Molly asked. "And a couple towels. Mad-Eye, light that fireplace, please. We have to warm this room up a bit so we can try and get her body temperature into a safer range."

"Is there anything I can do?" Remus asked, as Kingsley and Mad-Eye set about doing what Molly had asked.

"Keep Sirius out of here for me." Molly said, pushing Tonks' hair away from her face. Now that they were inside, away from the noise of the werewolf camp, they could hear Tonks struggling to breathe. Her quiet wheezing breaths filled the room as Molly whispered reassurances. Remus felt like his heart broke at the sight of her shivering, and he left to find Sirius.

Kingsley brought the water and towels, leaving them next to Molly and stepping back to stand by Mad-Eye. Molly placed a warming charm on one of the towels, lifting Tonks' head gently and placing it on the pillow under her neck. The other towel, she dipped in the warm water, and starting cleaning the blood away from the cuts on her face.

"Do you need anything else?" Kingsley asked.

"No. Dumbledore will need to know she was found, though." Molly said.

Kingsley nodded. He and Mad-Eye left the room as Molly continued to clean the cuts on her face and neck. She lifted her wand, healing any cuts she could.

"Sirius is passed out drunk upstairs. Do you need any help?" Remus asked, entering the room again.

"Actually, yes. I was going to clean all her cuts, but I want her kept warm." Molly said, pulling the blankets off of Tonks and handing them to Remus. "Keep these wrapped around her while I clean her up, alright? And keep that warm towel there wrapped around her neck."

Remus lifted Tonks a bit, sitting beside her and wrapping the blankets around her again. Molly finished cleaning and healing any cuts quickly, and they covered Tonks in the blankets again and Molly placed a warming charm on them.

"You should sleep, Remus. With Full Moon tomorrow and all." Molly said.

"What about her?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to stay up with her, she's going to be sick because of this. I want to make sure we won't have to end up taking her to St Mungo's because of-"

"What Albus said." Remus finished. "I'm going to wake up in 6 hours. I'll stay with her so you can sleep for a while."


End file.
